


Going Native

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Danny and Grace encounter a giant centipede. Is nothing normal in Hawaii?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Native

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com).

"DANNO!" The word is barely intelligible in that high pitch, but when Grace screams like that the words are hardly necessary.

He shoves open the bathroom door, thankful for once that the lock is so crappy and finds grace clutching a towel to her chest and pointing at the bathtub. Danny gently pulls her away, bundles her in the towel and sets her gently on the bed. "I'll take care of it," he promises, kissing her forehead.

He means it, too. At least, until he gets a good look at what is sitting in the tub. It's six inches long with more legs than he can count easily and some sort of pincher thingy on one end. He isn't sure if it's the front or the back, and he really isn't sure what the hell to do with it, because those pinchers look like they'd hurt.

Instead, he goes back outside and tells Grace to put on some clothing, while he grabs the six-pack he'd bought the other day from the fridge. They're already in the car before he remembers that he should probably call before they get there, so he pulls out his phone and dials.

"Put some clothes on, we're on the way over," he tells Steve. This is better anyway. As much as Danny wants to spend some time alone with his daughter doing daddy/daughter stuff or whatever Grace tells him she wants to do, Steve has a lanai and a lawn and a beach, and presumably no giant mutant bugs. Well, not that he's ever seen there, at least.

"Sure," Steve says. He sounds excited, like he wants nothing more than for Danny and Grace to invade his weekend. "I've got some fish in the fridge. We can have it for lunch."

"Tell me you've also got some meat over there. Or you don't get any of the beer."

"There's a steak with your name on it," Steve promises, and hangs up.

"Are we going to Uncle Steve's?" Grace asks, bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, monkey, we are."

"I'll ask him about that bug," Grace says. "He'll know what to do with it."

Danny just groans, because he doesn't want Steve to know that he, too, fled instead of drowning the thing, except that he's never seen those before and maybe attempting to drown it will give it superpowers.

"Let's not. I'll take care of it when we go home."

He doesn't tell her that he has no intention of taking her back to his place when that _thing_ is still there. He's good enough that he can get Steve to wear her out so that she collapses right after dinner, and give him an excuse to stay over and sleep in a real bed for once, even if it won't be the bed he really wants.

"We're here!" Grace yells when he pulls into the driveway and throws the car into park. "Uncle Steve!"

She runs in and Danny follows a bit more slowly, stopping to grab the beer from the backseat. He gets inside just in time to hear Steve tell her that one of her suits is in Mary's old room, from the last time they came over and spent the weekend, shooing her upstairs to get it so they can get in the water already. Danny wonders how the hell he got a daughter who loves the beach that much, until he thinks back on all the times they end up at Steve's spending lazy afternoons on said beach, sometimes with Chin and Kono and Mary, sometimes just the three of them.

 _Giant bugs_ , he reminds himself. _the mutant bug in my bathroom is why we're here. What is my life?_

Then Steve catches his eye and smiles, and Danny can't totally blame the killer insects for why he doesn't want to go home ever again.


End file.
